Finding Her
by leoslady4ever
Summary: She's written stories about him, knows things about him that he can't believe, and now, he has to know who she is.


_This was just a silly something that I wrote for my best pal and partner in crime, **Nicole4211**. We're always talking and laughing about crazy stuff, and somehow today, it prompted this bit of craziness. Don't ask - I have no excuses for my brain. lol _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hiro Mashima <em>**_owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p><strong>FINDING HER<strong>

She was a writer, he'd heard, one with great talent and strangely enough, an apparent love for him. Lyon had been in shock when he'd found out about her, stunned and more than a little pleased about the stories she'd written about him, and he hadn't been able to resist finding out more about this elusive woman.

Who was she? How did she know him? But the question most on his mind was what had she said about him in the tales she'd told?

It had taken no time at all for him to start asking around about her, about the stories he'd only heard fragments of, and finally, after weeks of prodding, someone had given him the information he so desperately wanted. A link...just one simple link. He'd been frustrated at first, wondering how that was supposed to help him find her, but once he'd actually typed it into his browser and clicked enter, he'd understood.

It was one of her stories, one about him actually, and it was good. He couldn't figure out how she knew him so well though. Had she been watching him, studying his habits? Was she some kind of stalker?

Maybe he should have been put off by it. Yes, that would probably have made more sense, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry. In fact, all he could feel was flattered. This woman, this smart brilliant woman found him so fascinating that she wrote about him. How could he feel anything but flattered?

But now, he wanted to know her. He scanned the front page of the story again, hoping for some hint at who she was, and then to his surprise and delight, there, at the top was her name. Well, her screen name. He clicked and grinned as the link too him to her profile page. So much information. Nothing necessarily identifiable, but there beneath the lines on the page, he could see bits and pieces of her. The woman behind the words...and she sounded incredible.

He dove into her profile, letting himself get sucked into paragraph after paragraph, and then he found himself at the end. He couldn't help feeling a bit sad at the length of her profile. It wasn't that it was short. It was just that he still had so many questions. How would he find his answers?

Suddenly, he remembered what she'd mentioned near the beginning. She had a best friend who was apparently also a writer. Maybe he could find out more about her that way.

Hurriedly, he typed in the author's name for her friend, Leoslady4ever of all things, then clicked on the link to her page. There, he found a hodge podge of information, most relating to the pairings she obviously liked, then something familiar, an acknowledgement for her friend as well. He smiled. This was it.

He quickly typed out a private message to the Gajucy shipper - whatever that was - and asked her about the woman he was interested in. He couldn't help but hope that she would take pity on him and give him the answers he sought. A moment later, he hit send, and sat staring at the computer, willing it to signal a response, but after 5 minutes, he sighed. This was probably going to take a while.

He stood to his feet, intending to make himself a sandwich, when a new message appeared. Excited, he sat down and clicked on it, then grinned as he realized it was from his writer's friend. He had to chuckle at the message though. She was ecstatic to get his PM, she said, and Lyon had to laugh again, feeling as if he could actually hear the woman squeal. But she answered all his questions and even volunteering even more information about the woman he was so curious about.

Typing out an immediate response, he waited once more, hoping against hope that this woman would tell him how to find her friend. He knew it was a long shot, a completely irrational thing to ask, but moments later, he had what he wanted and he was rising to his feet to head out the door.

It took him quite some time to reach her town, and a bit longer to stop by the flower shop on the way to her house, but finally, he drew up to the address her friend had given him. He slid from the car and brushed a quick hand down the front of his clothes, smoothing the wrinkles from the long ride.

He glanced up at the building and nodded, his face morphing into a smile at the thought of meeting her, and then he walked up the sidewalk to her door and knocked. He was nervous, antsy almost at the prospect of finally seeing this woman who had so plagued his thoughts. It seemed unreal.

But then the door swung open, and a tall woman appeared, her short dark hair framing a beautiful face. She peered at him in confusion, and then her look slid into one of disbelief. "Lyon?"

He couldn't help grinning at her stunned expression. She looked so cute that way. He stepped forward and took her hand in his, watching her cheeks flush as he bent down to feather a light kiss over his knuckles.

"Hello Nicole..."


End file.
